La nueva manada
by Cell Perfecto 32
Summary: Tras haber sido reubicados de bosque, Humphrey y Kate deciden quedarse en Idaho para repoblar el lugar. ¿Qué les deparará el destino a esta pareja de lobos? ¿Podrán formar ellos 2 una sola manada y mantener a salvo a todos sus descendientes en la cruel naturaleza?


**Esta es mi primera historia de Alfa y Omega. Se trata de un universo alterno. Así que no se sorprendan si se han cambiado los diálogos o actitudes de algunos personajes. Espero les guste : ) TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A LIONSGATE.**

Capítulo 1: Repoblar

Humphrey se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba bastante mareado y apenas recordaba lo que pasó hace algunas horas. Cuando recuperó al 70% sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? .- dijo el lobo.

-¿Humphrey? ¿Eres tú? .- dijo una voz femenina que Humphrey reconoció al instante.

-¿Kate? .-contestó Humphrey.

Kate era la loba que Humphrey amaba con todo su ser. Él intentaba todo para que Kate se fijara en él pero siempre esta lo dejaba "friendzoneado". Lo que más le dolió a Humphrey fue la vez en la cual Kate se iba a la escuela de alfas y él se la quedo viendo embobado por su belleza y sensualidad, el padre de Kate (quien era el líder de la manada) se dio cuenta de que Humphrey estaba enamorado de su hija y le dijo que: "Humphrey, los alfas y los omegas no pueden mezclarse". En realidad no lo dijo de esa forma pero ese era el mensaje que quiso transmitir.

-Humphrey, ¿Dónde estamos? .-preguntó Kate un poco nerviosa.

-No lo sé. Muertos quizás .-contestó Humphrey.

-Ay no .-pronunció Kate con tristeza .-No podemos estar muertos Humphrey. Aún somos muy jóvenes.

-Tranquila, Kate. Esto no parece ni el Cielo ni el Infierno. ¿El purgatorio tal vez?

En ese momento, tanto Humphrey como Kate sintieron que el suelo se movió y ambos se dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con las paredes del lugar en el que estaban.

-¡No! ¡No estamos muertos! .-gritó Humphrey tras el golpe.

-¡Maldición, Humphrey! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! .-gritó Kate. ¡Es como si alguien nos hubiera encerrado!

-No creo que sean malos. Nos dejaron agua.

-¿Tienes agua?

-Urgh…No…No era agua…PUAJ. .-dijo Humphrey tras probar el líquido amarillento del suelo.

Kate empezó a golpear las paredes de su jaula.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? .-preguntó Humphrey.

-¡Intentando sacarnos de aquí, cerebro de albóndiga! .-vociferó Kate

-Tranquila, Kate. Tal vez nos están llevando a algún lugar donde hay comida .-dijo Humphrey calmadamente.

-O tal vez nosotros somos la comida.

-Oh…Tienes razón. ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Luego de varios minutos en el cual Humphrey y Kate intentaron romper sus jaulas en vano, el vehículo que los transportaba se detuvo en seco. En eso, unos humanos machos cogieron las jaulas de los lobos, los colocaron en el suelo y las abrieron. Humphrey y Kate no perdieron ni un solo segundo y salieron corriendo como si los estuviera persiguiendo un demonio.

-Jajajaja ¡Mira como corren! .-se burló uno de los hombres.

Humphrey y Kate seguían corriendo hasta que se pararon en seco para intentar comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Ambos miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en un bosque en el que jamás habían estado.

-Esto no es Jasper .-dijo Kate.

-Nunca antes había visto un bosque con estos árboles y montañas.- dijo Humphrey. Debemos estar muy lejos de Jasper.

-AY NO AY NO AY NO AY NO .-desesperadamente gritó Kate. ¡Garth! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Lilly! ¡Tony! ¡Debo regresar inmediatamente! ¡Toda la manada está en peligro!

Humphrey no entendía la preocupación de Kate.

-¡Tranquila, Kate! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

-¡Se supone que debería haberme casado con Garth esta mañana para evitar una guerra entre las manadas y ahora estoy a más de 1000 km de Jasper!

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!.-gritaba Kate.

Ahora Humphrey recordó todo lo que sucedió en la noche anterior. Él estaba con sus amigos intentando cortejar con algunas hembras para aullar en la noche de luna llena. Para los lobos aullar en pareja era la muestra más perfecta de amor y unión. Los lobos no consiguieron llamar la atención de ninguna hembra. Humphrey se burló de sus amigos y estos lo retaron al decirle que él no podía hacerlo mejor que ellos. En ese momento Humphrey dijo iba a conquistar a la siguiente hembra que subiera por la colina. Para su sorpresa, la siguiente hembra que subió era Kate junto a su hermana Lilly.

En ese preciso momento, el corazón de Humphrey latió a mil por hora. Intentó acercarse a ella para cortejarla hasta que apareció Garth. Él era un lobo alfa muy arrogante. El típico galán musculoso y atlético con el que toda hembra desea aparearse.

Humphrey pensó que Kate jamás caería ante las apariencias de ese tipejo. Él no creía que su Kate era de esas lobas que amaban a los lobos superficiales. Se equivocó. Kate quedó boquiabierta frente a Garth. Humphrey no podía creerlo. Kate sucumbió ante el físico y aparente seguridad de Garth. Ellos se fueron a aullar a la montaña dejando a Humphrey solo con Lilly. Ella misma estaba desilusionada por Kate y Garth pero Humphrey no entendió porque. Lilly invitó a Humphrey a comer vallas juntos y ambos fueron deprimidos.

Humphrey se sentía molesto con Garth y Kate. Al primero por robarle el amor de su vida y a la segunda por dejarse seducir por ese farsante como una ramera cualquiera. Mientras Humphrey comía vallas con Lilly, un sentimiento de lujuria lo invadió. Lilly no era fea. Era muy bonita. Casi tanto como Kate. Su pelaje blanco resplandecía bastante esa noche. Humphrey pensó en desahogar sus penas con la hermana del ex amor de su vida. Pensó en cortejarla con sus mejores encantos y montársela una vez que la tuviera "hechizada". Sería rápido. Simplemente para satisfacer sus necesidades más salvajes. No tenía por qué haber amor ahí. Solo sería sexo con una compañera. Eran lobos adultos, jóvenes y solteros. Estaban en todo su derecho de pasarla bien y dejar a un lado el stress matutino y los problemas que envolvían a toda la manada.

Humphrey empezó a cortejar a Lilly. Le dijo cada cursilería que se le ocurría y le hablaba con un tono seductor. Lilly se ponía cada vez más roja y respondía con indirectas a las peticiones perversas de Humphrey. A Humphrey le brillaban los ojos por la lujuria. Cuando Humphrey estuvo a punto de seducir a Lilly, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Lilly ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad pero todavía era muy inocente y pasiva como una niña. Él no podía hacerle eso. Quitarle su pureza sería casi tan horrendo como matarla. Lilly era como un ángel. Una loba demasiado amable y tierna como para estar en ese horrendo universo lleno de guerras por la unificación total. Además, Humphrey no quería darse por vencido con Kate. Era a ella a quien amaba, no a Lilly.

Humphrey dejó a Lilly comer tranquila sus vallas. Ella no comprendió porque Humphrey se iba luego de tanta charla sucia para cortejarla. Humphrey tenía que pensar en una nueva estrategia para acercarse a Kate. Humphrey se quedó viéndose en el lago. Tal vez hablar con si mismo sería una forma más adecuada de desahogarse que realizar el coito con una hembra. En el lago, Humphrey empezó a maldecirse a sí mismo por no haber cortejado a Kate hasta la fecha, cuando de pronto vio a Kate bajar por la colina. Se veía tan hermosa baja la luz de la luna llena. Su pelaje lucía muy impecable gracias al tulipán que Kate llevaba puesta en la cabeza. Humphrey se acercó a Kate e intentó cortejarla ante la ausencia de Garth. Al principio Kate se resistió a los avances de Humphrey, pero como por arte de magia, ella dio un brincó y empezó a comportarse de forma más coqueta. Parecía que estaba en celo y Humphrey notó eso. Él pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para por fin aparearse con ella y tener un hijo (o más). Pero de pronto Humphrey sintió que algo lo pinchó en el trasero y él mismo empezó a sentirse extraño. Luego se desmayó para despertar en la jaula junto a Kate.

Eso fue lo que pasó la noche anterior y Humphrey lo recordó tras aquel comentario de Kate acerca de Garth. Ahora Humphrey y Kate estaban en medio de la nada a muchos kilómetros lejos de su bosque natal. Kate corría intentando buscar alguna salida de ese desconocido lugar. Humphrey intentaba tranquilizarla a toda costa.

-Kate, tranquilízate. No creo que esta situación sea tan mala.

-¡¿De que estas hablando, Humphrey?! ¡Esto es muy malo! Todos nuestros amigos y familiares morirán si no regresó.

-Tranquila, Kate. Primero debemos analizar la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Kate un poco más tranquila.

-Digo, ¿Por qué nosotros estamos pasando por esto? ¿Qué clase de loco psicópata nos secuestraría y cuáles son sus motivos? ¿Por qué específicamente nos traería a este bosque?

-No lo sé, Humphrey.

-Debemos averiguarlo, Kate. Tal vez todo esto sea parte de alguna especie de juego retorcido que pretende hacernos sufrir con cada paso que demos.

-No digas eso, Humphrey. Sé que soy una alfa entrenada pero los enfermos mentales me dan mucho miedo.

-Tranquila. Yo te protegeré. Si alguien quiere lastimarte, yo saltaré y le morderé el cuello hasta que deje de moverse.

Kate soltó una risita pero no de burla sino de alegría.

-Jamás te había escuchado hablar con tanta seguridad, Humphrey.-dijo Kate con un tono un tanto coqueto.

Humphrey sonrió

-Debemos avanzar, Kate. Tal vez encontraremos a alguien que nos diga que es lo que está pasando.

Humphrey y Kate se adentraron más en el bosque. Afortunadamente no era uno de esos bosques oscuros que tienen arboles terroríficos con forma de demonios sino que era tan bello y pacífico como el bosque de Jasper. Los lobos se acercaron a la punta de una colina y desde ahí contemplaron mejor el panorama del nuevo bosque.

-Guau.-dijo Kate con asombro.

Humphrey también se asombró por el paisaje pero un misterioso proyectil que se dirigía hacia él y Kate lo sacó de la sorpresa.

-¡Cuidado! .-gritó Humphrey.

El omega y la alfa esquivaron el proyectil. Cuando este tocó el suelo se dieron cuenta de que era una piedra.

-¿Qué demonios? .-dijo Humphrey.

-Vino de por ahí .-señalo Kate con su pata.

Cuando Humphrey concentró su atención en el lugar que Kate señaló, vio a un ave con un palo. Esa ave era quien lanzó la roca. Él estaba acompañado por un pato y 3 erizas jóvenes.

-¡Ya verá ese miserable! .-vociferó Humphrey.

-Humphrey, tranquilo.-dijo Kate- Tal vez ellos puedan decirnos donde estamos y porque.

-Cierto, me deje llevar por la ira. Lo siento.

-Guarda tus energías para otra ocasión, machote.-dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

Humphrey se ruborizó un poco. Kate saltó de la colina, dio una voltereta y cayó en posición perfecta. Humphrey intentó hacer lo mismo que Kate pero se cayó de cara. Por poco y se rompe un colmillo.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Humphrey.

-¡Humphrey! ¿Estás bien? .- dijo Kate preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Al menos no he sangrado. Argh… Maldito cuerpo torpe de omega.

Los lobos siguieron caminando hasta llegar hacia los residentes de ese extraño bosque. El ave grande estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con el pato. Era algo acerca del juego que jugaban. Las erizas se reían de la torpeza del ave grande pero este enojado las calló.

-¡Te he dicho que ese era un hoyo en 1! .-gritaba el ave. ¡Ese maldito pájaro carpintero no cuenta! ¡Tú viste que iba a entrar al hoyo!

-Claro que no, Marcel. El golf es un juego que considera cada objeto o ser dentro de la zona de juego como un obstáculo que el jugador debe sobrepasar para meter la bola en el hoyo. .-decía el pato.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡La bola si iba a entrar! ¡La vía estaba despejada!

-La próxima vez calcula mejor tu tiro para que avance rápido y no le de oportunidad a ningún pájaro para comérselo.

-¡Por amor de Dios, Cadi! ¡Solo cuenta el maldito tiro!

-No lo haré.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No quieres contar mi tiro porque estas celoso de que yo juegue el golf mejor que tú!

\- ¡Oh cierra la boca, tú maldito far…!

El pato no pudo terminar de insultar al ave porque vio a Humphrey y Kate. Él le tenía un tremendo pavor a los lobos por lo que salió corriendo. Las erizas lo siguieron no sin antes gritar por la presencia de los lobos. El ave grande fue el único que no se dio cuenta puesto que los lobos estaban detrás de él. Cuando volteó y vio a esas 2 inmensas figuras, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

-Oh, ¡Ustedes son 2 lobos! Nunca he visto lobos por esta zona pero no se preocupen porque no le temo a los lobos JEJEJE ¡Me agradan los lobos! .-mintió el ave grande

-Qué bueno .-dijo Humphrey .- Porque solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

-Oh si si claro.-dijo el ave nerviosamente - ¡Rápido detrás de ustedes!

Humphrey y Kate voltearon tras el aviso del ave y este le propinó un fuerte golpe a Humphrey en la cabeza con su palo. El golpe fue tan duro que dejó a Humphrey sangrando. El ave salió volando tras agredir al lobo. Humphrey enojadísimo saltó encima del ave antes de que pudiera alcanzar una altura que lo pusiera a salvo y empezó a morderlo violentamente en el suelo. Kate se asustó por la acción de Humphrey. Temía que él asesine al ave.

-¡Humphrey! ¡No! .-gritó Kate-

-¡Has algo! ¡Va a matarlo! .-gritó el pato a lo lejos.

Kate cogió a Humphrey con sus patas para alejarlo del ave quien ya estaba severamente lastimada. Él no pudo huir porque Humphrey había mordido fuertemente sus alas y las había dejado sangrando. Eran prácticamente inutilizables.

-¡Ese cánido está loco! .-gritó el ave.

-¡Humphrey por favor tranquilízate! .-gritó Kate.

-¡Este desgraciado me ha roto la cabeza! .-vociferó Humphrey - ¡Maldición! ¡Como arde!

El pato y las erizas corrieron a auxiliar al ave grande. Kate, de la misma forma, puso su cuerpo junto al de Humphrey y lo cogió con sus patas para hacer que se siente y atender su herida. Una vez que todos estuvieron calmados, fueron directo a la cabaña de un guardabosques para robar un botiquín y curar las heridas del ave. Humphrey no necesitó del botiquín porque Kate curó su herida al limpiar la sangre con agua y frotarla con una hierbas medicinales. Humphrey sintió mucho cariño por parte de Kate cuando esta curó su herida.

Una vez que el ave grande tuvo sus heridas limpiadas, desinfectadas y vendadas con los materiales del botiquín, todos empezaron a presentarse. Humphrey y Kate contaron su historia y sus nuevos amigos les dijeron sus nombres. El ave grande se llamaba Marcel y el pato; Cadi. Las erizas se habían ido para ese momento por lo que Humphrey y Kate no pudieron conocerlas. Kate le preguntó a Marcel donde se encontraban y este dijo que se encontraban en Idaho, un estado de Estados Unidos.

-¡Idaho! .-gritó Kate.

-Sip, como lo escuchó, señorita. –dijo Marcel.

-Eso está muy lejos de Jasper –dijo Humphrey.

-¿De dónde son ustedes? .-preguntó Cadi.

-Somos de Canadá. Para ser más exactos en Alberta. Ahí es donde se encuentra el bosque Jasper. .-contestó Humphrey.

-Jojo Bueno…Idaho es una tierra bonita llena de ríos, montañas, lagos y millones de papas. .-comentó Marcel

-Este es un bosque nacional muy importante en Estados Unidos.-comentó Cadi.

\- ¿Por qué nos trajeron hasta aquí? .-preguntó Kate.

-Oh bueno…Ustedes fueron reubicados para… Je je je…Repoblar.-dijo Cadi pícaramente.

Kate quedó boquiabierta. A Humphrey también se le quedó la mandíbula bien abierta pero no por el asombro sino por la lujuria. Kate se la cerró suavemente.

-Exactamente. Los humanos quieren que los lobos adultos hagan muchos lobos pequeños para llenar el parque y que este tenga mayor prestigio en todo el mundo. –dijo Marcel

-Uhm…Si me parece bien. Digo, no puede haber un bosque sin lobos por el bien del bosque .-dijo Humphrey.

-¿Ustedes son novios? .-preguntó Cadi

Humphrey y Kate se quedaron mudos. No sabían que responder ante semejante pregunta.

-Tomaré eso como un si .-dijo Marcel.- Señorita, le recomiendo que tenga cuidado con su pareja. Es muy violento y , por experiencia, le aseguro que estas relaciones en las que el macho es violento suelen terminar en abusos hacía la hembra y sumisión.

-No digas eso.- dijo Kate- Yo conozco a Humphrey desde siempre y él no es ese tipo de lobo.

-¿Ah no? .-dijo Marcel un poco molesto- ¿Entonces como explicas todos estos vendajes que llevo puesto?

-Bueno, no esperes que nosotros, los lobos, estemos contentos de que un pajarraco venga y nos golpee fuertemente hasta hacernos sangrar. –dijo Kate de forma despectiva.

-Tú empezaste, Marcel. Yo solo quería hablar.-añadió Humphrey.

-Ya ya ya, chicos. Dejen de pelear. –dijo Cadi.

-Lo que sea. –comentó Marcel con el ceño fruncido.

Humphrey y Kate se miraron. Ahora todo estaba claro. No era un loco psicópata quien los secuestro para torturarlos sino unos simples guardabosques que querían tener una manada de lobos en su bosque. Para eso estaban Humphrey y Kate, para repoblar la zona con un buen número de cachorritos. Humphrey y Kate no entendían que era lo que seguía después. No sabían si los cachorritos, cuando crecieran, iban a tener que cometer incesto entre ellos mismos para continuar la descendencia o si los guardabosques traerían lobos jóvenes de otros bosques para que se relacionen con la descendencia de Humphrey y Kate. Sea cual sea la idea, a Kate no le agradaba, no porque le parecía asqueroso aparearse con Humphrey sino porque tenía que regresar a Jasper para casarse con Garth o sino iba a estallar una guerra entre sus manadas.

-Oigan, chicos –preguntó Kate a Marcel y Cadi- ¿Saben cómo podemos regresar a Canadá? Exactamente hacía Alberta en el bosque Jasper.

-Bueno, si logras subir esas inmensas montañas, encontrarás una parada de autobús de humanos en el pie de la montaña, los autobuses se dirigen hacía una estación de tren, los trenes de esa estación se dirigen hacia otra parada de autobuses en Canadá; en Alberta, esos autobuses canadienses te pueden llevar hacía Calgary, Jasper o cualquier otro pueblucho. Tienes que decirle al conductor que te baje exactamente en el bosque Jasper o sino no lo hará. Que tengas buena suerte.-dijo Marcel.

-¿Espera que? .-dijo Kate confundida. –Eso solo funciona con humanos. Necesito un camino para animales salvajes como nosotros.

-Lo siento. Eso es todo lo que sé. Además, no pienso ayudar a unos pulgosos que casi me matan.-dijo Marcel enojado- Vámonos Cadi, juguemos golf lejos de estos dementes.

-Lo lamento mucho. –dijo Cadi a Humphrey y Kate- Siempre se pone así cuando alguien lo deja en ridículo.

Ambos pájaros se fueron y dejaron solos a Humphrey y Kate.

-Vaya que llorón.-dijo Humphrey- Yo debería quejarme porque casi me rompe el cráneo.

-Ay no, Humphrey. Ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarnos.-gritó Kate

-Tranquila, no necesitamos a esos pajarracos. Es más, tampoco necesitamos a nuestra manada. Podemos quedarnos aquí y hacer una nueva vida. Empezar de cero.-dijo Humphrey con mucha seguridad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Humphrey! ¡No! ¡Todos van a morir si no regreso!

-Tranquila, no actúes como loca.

-¡No estoy actuando como loca! ¡Es mi deber como alfa!

-¡Dime la verdad, Kate! ¡Tú estás haciendo todo esto por Gas!

-¡Se llama Garth y no, Humphrey! ¡Son mis responsabilidades y no espero que tú las entiendas!

Kate se alejó de Humphrey y se dirigió a las montañas por sí misma. Humphrey se sintió un poco mal por lo que Kate dijo acerca de que el no entendía sus responsabilidades. Ese fue un golpe duro en su corazón. No podía permitir que Kate creyera que él era un lobo indigno de confianza por lo que la siguió. Kate llegó al pie de la montaña e intentó escalarla. La montaña era muy plana y estaba cubierta de nieve. Kate se cayó al primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto intento.

-Déjalo, Kate. Es imposible que tú escales esa montaña sin el equipo adecuado. –dijo Humphrey.

-¡Cállate!.-respondió Kate con dureza.

Kate intentó escalar una vez más y se volvió a caer.

-Kate, tienes que tranquilizarte. No se puede. Creo que los humanos sabían perfectamente que en este bosque no nos íbamos a poder escapar.

-¡No, Humphrey! ¡Si puedo escapar! .-gritó Kate e intentó escalar para caerse nuevamente.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, Kate.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice!? ¡Santo Dios, Humphrey! ¡Si tuviera que golpearme la cabeza con una piedra por cada vez que me dijiste que me tranquilizara el día de hoy, ya estaría muerta!

Humphrey se sorprendió por el enojo de Kate. Esta, luego de descargarlo todo, se sintió mal por haber gritado a Humphrey y volvió a escalar la montaña. Esta vez Kate llegó mucho más alto que las veces anteriores. Kate siguió subiendo más y más. Ella pensó que ya lo había logrado. Su orgullo de alfa no le permitió ver el peligro del siguiente paso. Kate se resbaló con un poco de hielo en una de las cornisas y cayó fuertemente al suelo. Como había escalado más alto que antes, se fracturó los huesos y se rompió una de las patas delanteras. Kate gritó y Humphrey no tardó en acercarse a ella para auxiliarla.

-¡Kate! .-gritó Humphrey con preocupación

-Ahh, Humphrey, ayúdame por favor .-gritó Kate del dolor.

Kate no podía moverse. Estaba muy malherida. Humphrey tuvo que cargarla en su lomo. Humphrey la llevó a la primera cueva que encontró. Humphrey dejó suavemente a Kate en el pisó y atendió sus heridas de la misma manera que ella atendió la suya. Humphrey limpió las heridas de Kate con agua y frotó su pata rota con hierbas medicinales para que vuelva a reestructurarse. Luego, Humphrey salió un rato de la cueva.

-¿Humphrey? ¿A dónde vas? .-preguntó Kate preocupada.

-Necesitó una cosa para tratar tus heridas. Ahora regreso.

-Vuelve pronto. No quiero que venga un oso y me devore.

-Ya te lo dije, Kate. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

-Gracias, Humphrey.-sonrió Kate-Ten cuidado allá afuera ¿sí?

Humphrey salió de la cueva y fue a buscar aquella hoja que necesitaba si es que quería que Kate se sanara por completo. Kate se quedó tranquila en la cueva lamiéndose el pelaje como si fuera una felina. Esa era su manera de relajarse tras un día estresante. Luego de varios minutos, el sol comenzaba a caer en Idaho. Kate empezó a preocuparse por Humphrey.

-¿Humphrey?... -decía- ¿Humphrey?... ¿Humphrey?... ¡¿HUMPHREY?!

Humphrey entró a la cueva luego del llamado de Kate.

-Aquí estoy, Kate.

Humphrey trajo consigo unas hojas de eucalipto y unas ardillas muertas.

-Guau, Humphrey. ¿Tú las mataste?

-¿Quién más iba a hacerlo?

-Creí que eras vegetariano y solo comías vallas.

-Para nada, eso solo lo hacía para gustarle a las lobas vegetarianas.

-¿¡Qué!? .-gritó Kate un poco molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? .-dijo Humphrey confundido- Creí que tú te ibas a casar con Gal.

-Es Garth, Humphrey y yo…

Kate no pudo terminar su frase por el dolor de las heridas. Ella se había puesto celosa al escuchar que Humphrey intentaba cortejar a las lobas vegetarianas. Humphrey notó eso y se puso contento.

-Ahh, Humphrey. Me sigue doliendo.

-Tranquila. Para eso traje estas hojas de eucalipto. Si te las comes, detendrá todo tipo de hemorragia interna y desaparecerá el dolor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mi mamá me lo enseño cuando era niño. Ella me decía que siempre llevara un poco de eucalipto conmigo si es que me pasaba algo.

-Eso es genial, Humphrey.

A Kate se le pasó por completo el dolor. La noche ya había llegado a Idaho. Era obvio que no iban a volver a Jasper. Humphrey y Kate comenzaron a comerse las ardillas. Kate se la comió de forma modesta. Humphrey empezó a devorarla salvajemente. Él devoró la cabeza de la ardilla y fue directo a mordisquearle los intestinos y el corazón. Kate se sorprendió un poco. Ni siquiera su propia madre se comía a las ardillas de esa forma.

-El corazón es mi parte favorita. Junto al páncreas y los ojos.-dijo Humphrey.

-Bueno, yo prefiero el estómago y los pulmones.-comentó Kate.

Cuando Humphrey y Kate terminaron de devorarse a las ardillas, sus bocas quedaron pintadas de sangre. Cuando Humphrey vio a Kate así, se le paró el corazón. Se veía muy hermosa y exótica con la sangre cubriendo sus labios. Kate también se quedó mirando mucho a Humphrey. Un lobo cubierto de sangre tras una cacería era todo lo que ella quería tener. Ese tipo de lobos eran muy fieros y fuertes (cosa que Garth no se lo demostró). Humphrey se acercó a Kate.

-Tienes la boca un poco sucia, Kate. –dijo Humphrey calmadamente.

-Tú también, Humphrey. ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas a limpiármela?. –dijo Kate con un tono seductor.

Humphrey se acercó más a Kate hasta chocar su nariz con la de ella. En eso, Humphrey y Kate no resistieron más y se besaron con la sangre cubriendo sus labios. El beso de Humphrey y Kate fue bastante apasionado. Los lobos empezaron a lamer la sangre que había en la boca del otro hasta limpiársela por completo. Luego del beso, Humphrey y Kate se miraron con lujuria pero luego Kate agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-No sé si esto es correcto, Humphrey . ¿Qué pasará con la manada?

-Kate… ¿Tú de verdad amas a Garth?

Kate no soportaba más ocultar la verdad.

-¡No, Humphrey! ¡No lo amó! ¡Mi padre me obligó a casarme con él! –dijo Kate con total sinceridad.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, Kate le contó todo a Humphrey. Acerca de cómo su padre y Tony (el padre de Garth y el líder de la otra manada) arreglaron el matrimonio de Kate con Garth. Si ese matrimonio no se consumaba, Tony le declararía la guerra a la manada de Kate y tomaría sus territorios por la fuerza.

-Con que un matrimonio político ¿eh? .-dijo Humphrey.

-Sí, Humphrey. Te juró que yo no quería pero pensé en todos los niños y jóvenes del Jasper. No podía permitir que pasen más hambre ni que sean asesinados por las huestes de Tony. Luego fui con Garth, lo conocí y escuché su forma de aullar. PUAJ. Es un lobo tremendamente arrogante y una mala copia del caballero azul que tanto buscan las damas.

-No puede ser, Kate. No puede creer que tu padre haya caído en eso. ¿Un matrimonio por razones políticas? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿¡La maldita Edad Media!? –vociferó Humphrey.

-No te enojes conmigo, Humphrey.

-No, Kate. Yo jamás me molestaría contigo. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Después de mi madre, tú eres la única loba que me hace sentir bien. Cuando el pájaro dijo que nos habían traído aquí para repoblar, mi corazón palpitó intensamente. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Tú y yo solos, formando nuestra propia manada. Una manada justa, con muchos recursos, compañerismo y demás. No como la nuestra que es injusta, sin recursos y con mucha discriminación por jerarquía social.

Kate quedó conmovida por las palabras de Humphrey pero aún no estaba al 100% segura.

-No lo sé, Humphrey. ¿Qué pasa si hay guerra en Jasper?

-Tranquila, Kate. Tu padre es un lobo fuerte. ¿Enserio crees que se dejará vencer por el payaso de Tony? Para nada. Él unirá a los alfas y omegas para defender su territorio.

-No creo que tus amigos quieran poner una sola pata en el campo de batalla. –se burló Kate.

Humphrey se rió.

-Espero que esos tarados defiendan nuestro bosque natal hasta la muerte o sino yo mismo los mataré. –dijo Humphrey con determinación.

-Me gusta mucho tu seguridad, Humphrey. Pienso que es algo muy atractivo. Ahora que te veo mejor, me pareces muy guapo.

-Tú también me pareces hermosa, Kate.

-¿Más que esas rameras asquerosas de las lobas vegetarianas?

-Por supuesto, Kate. Yo solo te amo a ti. No soy un polígamo. No como el desgraciado de mi padre.-dijo Humphrey con un tono triste.

-¿Humphrey? –dijo Kate preocupada.

-No pasa nada, Kate. Enserio. Lo que me importa ahora eres tú, Kate. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y que tú y yo formemos una nueva manada?.-dijo Humphrey mientras cogía las patas de Kate.

-Sí, Humphrey. Acepto. –dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

Ahora Kate si estaba al 100% segura de aceptar los ideales de Humphrey. Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, ya habían alcanzado la medianoche. Ya era un día nuevo. Ese mismo día era el día en el cual el estado de celo de Kate comenzaba. Las feromonas de Kate se esparcieron con más intensidad en la cueva y envolvieron a Humphrey. El lobo comenzó a ver a Kate de forma más erótica. Kate se sentía muy tibia. De la nada empezó a ruborizarse y sintió un cosquilleó en su parte íntima. Era su momento de aparearse.

-Ohhh, Humphrey. ¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres muy fuerte y grande? –dijo Kate seductoramente.

-No, para nada. Todos en nuestra manada creen que soy un debilucho. –dijo Humphrey siguiéndole la corriente a Kate.

-Ohhh, las hembras de Jasper no tienen ni idea de lo que se han perdido.-dijo Kate

En ese momento, Kate besó a Humphrey apasionadamente y este le siguió el beso. Después Kate se puso debajo de Humphrey, se acercó al miembro de este y comenzó a realizarle una felación. A Humphrey casi se le sale el corazón por el placer que sintió al tener su miembro dentro de la boca de Kate. La lengua de Kate era muy lisa por lo que el órgano sexual de Humphrey fue bastante lubricado por la saliva de la loba. Humphrey disfrutaba del placer hasta que de pronto Kate se detuvo.

-No quiero que te corras en mi boca. Quiero que lo hagas en mi óvulo.

Kate se dio la vuelta, inclinó las nalgas y le mostró a Humphrey su "zona prohibida". Humphrey quedó atónito.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas, Humphrey? Hazme tuya. –dijo Kate- Hay que repoblar este bosque

Humphrey no esperó ni un segundo más. El lobo se montó a Kate y comenzó con el coito. Cuando el órgano de Humphrey entró en la zona íntima de Kate, esta sintió un poco de dolor. Humphrey notó eso y empezó a ir un poco más suave. Ni él ni Kate habían tenido relaciones sexuales antes. Eran totalmente nuevos en ese campo. Humphrey empezó a dar embestidas más rápidas. El lobo se acostumbró a la presión de la zona de Kate. Esta tampoco tardó en transformar su dolor en placer y acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener algo dentro en sus partes íntimas. Humphrey y Kate decidieron aumentar el nivel de excitación al hacerlo mucho más rápido. Kate estaba bastante húmeda lo que provocó un mayor placer en Humphrey. Este ya estaba a punto de correrse. Humphrey se dio la vuelta y eyaculó dentro de Kate. La pareja respiraba rápidamente para recobrar el aliento. Estaban muy agotados. Humphrey y Kate se quedaron pegados por medio del miembro de Humphrey. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Humphrey pudo despegarse. Kate ya había sido fecundada.

-Eso…fue…fantástico, Kate. –dijo Humphrey con alegría.

-Te luciste bastante, Humphrey. –dijo Kate. –Estoy segura que he quedado bien preñada.

Humphrey y Kate, agotados, se recostaron juntos y se acurrucaron entre ellos.

-¿Quieres volver a Jasper, Kate? –preguntó Humphrey.

-No, que ellos resuelvan sus problemas solos. Que no vengan a molestarme porque ya soy una loba casada y tú eres mi marido, Humphrey.

-¿Qué tan grande crees que sea nuestra camada?

-Creo que tendremos unos 7 cachorros. Ve pensando en sus nombres, Humphrey.-dijo Kate mientras bostezaba del sueño.

-Duerme bien, preciosa.-dijo Humphrey.

Ambos lobos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ninguno se espera de la tremenda manada que formarán en un futuro. Esa manada superará en fuerza y recursos a su antigua manada, a la de Tony y posiblemente a todas las manadas y grupos de animales en el mundo entero.

 _Próximamente en Alfa y Omega:_

 _Kate da a luz a 7 lindos cachorritos y todos los animales de Idaho son testigos de ello. Ella y Humphrey creen haber encontrado finalmente la paz en Idaho pero más temprano que tarde se dan cuenta que los animales de ahí son igual de corruptos e injustos que los de Jasper. En eso, Humphrey decide tomar las riendas de los asuntos de todas las manadas de Idaho para poner fin a los problemas a la fuerza aunque eso signifique poner en peligro su vida, la de Kate y la de sus 7 hijos. ¿Podrá Humphrey resolver los problemas de Idaho y establecer su nueva manada? Descúbralo en el Capítulo 2: El deseo de la unificación_


End file.
